Lonely
by darkangel4585
Summary: Chester's mom comes back. What will she do? Will she go back with Bucky?
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

Love was all around her, it was outside, on tv, everywhere. Even her friends had husbands or boyfriends. She felt like she was the only one without a boyfriend or someone to share her life with. She was in love one, she knew it was a good feeling and she missed that feeling. She had no one to share her life with. She left her husband eight years ago. She sat there as she thought about him, she missed all the good times with him, talking with him, going places with him, she did everything with him. She even had a son with him. The reason why she left is because of her husbands family name McBadBat. It was shameful she got insulted just like Chester and Bucky do. Bucky was a baseball freak ans she was just a baseball fan. Bucky dedicated his life to baseball and she dedicated hers to music. At first she thought it was nothing until she was in shame as well. So, she went to her son's tenth birthday party today at happy trails trailer park. Bucky, I want to talk to you. Ok Chelsea, what do you want to talk to me about? Well you see Bucky, I was thinking that we could get back together, I don't like being lonely. Chelsea, you know all we do is fight and bitch at each other. Yea, I know Bucky but I am tired of being lonely and I was thinking about the time when we were married. So will you go back with me? Think about it, it would make Chester happier to see us together. Yea, I know Chelsea but it would never work out remember you left me because of my family name. I know Bucky but, I have put that all behind me, it dosen't matter anymore what matters is how we feel tword each other. Yes but I would never forgive you for what you did, Chester won't even forgive you. Fine then I guess I am not welcome here! (she leaves and goes home and starts to cry). What will I do know, I DON'T WANT TO BE LONELY ANYMORE! 


	2. Chapter 2: Problems

Bucky had thought about what she said. "Maybe she is a changed woman", he said to himself. After Chester's birthday was over he went to Chelsea's apartment to dicuss with her about what she said. "Chelsea, I thought about what you said, and we can get back together but we have to put our differences aside". He noticed that she was out and there were beer cans all over the floor. "She drank her lonlieness into a bottle", Bucky said. Bucky picks her up and puts her on the couch, "I hope she is still alive." Bucky sits there with her and tries to help her wake up. After a while she wakes up. Bucky looked relived that she was woken up. She looked sick from drinking too much alcohol. Bucky said "you look like shit" and Chelsea said "I feel like it too". "Want me to call an ambulance", he said. "No, I will be fine, just leave me alone, I can take care of myself", she said. "Are you sure, you don't look all that well", Bucky said. "If Your that concerned about me you can stay for the night". Buck agreed to stay the night and he watched his lost love Chelsea throw up in the bathroom from the drinking. He held back her hair as she threw up. She got done and Bucky suggested that she laid down as he got rid of the beer cans. "Please don't drink your life away". "You did drugs and drank in highschool and I don't want you to be a mess like you were in highschool." she said,"why are you so concerned about me?" I thought you would never be able to forgive me for what I did". "Chester won't even forgive me for what I have done", she said. He said, "Chelsea, we can get back together, but please don't leave us again. She thought about her life with bucky as she was married to him, being insulted, in shame, not being able to go anywhere without being picked on, it really sucked being married to him, she just didn't want that to happen anymore, but she knew it would if she went back with him, but yet she didn't want to be lonely.

What will she do? Will she go back with him and face all the shame or drink her life away? Read on to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: Forgivness?

Ok Bucky I have decided to get back together with you. I missed being married and all the things we did together. " I miss it too" Bucky said. (Chester walks in) "Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" "Your mom and me have decided to get back together". (Chester gets very exited and jumps all around in happiness). (Chelsea giggles).

(A while later, they are remarried and living together.) (Bucky and Chelsea walking in the park and they get brought down cause of their family name.) (Chelsea knocks them and they take off.) "Chelsea, you stuck up for your family name," Bucky said". "Of course I did Bucky because that dosen't matter to me anymore, what matters is what we have. (Bucky smiles at her)"Chester and I forgive you", Bucky said.

(Now at home) "Chester, get the mail", Bucky said. "Ok dad". "Mom, your highschool reunion is coming up". "WHAT?" (She snatches the envolope from his hand and sits down.) I can't tell them who I married, it would destroy my reputaion, she thought to herself. What can I tell them, she thought. I did drugs, drank, partied, smoked, I was a slacker, I never studied in highschool, but i graduated, she thought.

How can I tell my friends that I married the worst baseball player ever? My reputation will be ruined. And Chester dosen't even know about my highschool life. If I take them with me it will be all over., she thought. "Chester, Bucky do you want to come with me to my highschool reunion?" "I would love to", Buck said. '"Hell yea", Chester said. I am screwed, she thought.

Will her reputation be destroyed? How will Chester act when he finds out about his mothers high school life, will it effect him? Will her friends accept Bucky? All coming up in Chapter 4: The Reunion, coming soon!


End file.
